


Harry Potter and The Unusual Bonds

by harikyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harikyt/pseuds/harikyt





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I do hope you enjoy. Harik**

It happened again, but with a difference. What is this difference you're asking?

Harry has a sister but she gets the scar as well, so they are both the children who lived, the chosen ones, but most interesting of all...

Soulmates.

What happened when mouldyshorts attacked? Harry fell in front of his sister, sealing a life debt, making his sister, Rose Potter, the primary heir to the house of Potter, while Harry is still the male primary heir.

** _Skip to the Dursleys (Harry and Rose are 11yo)_ **

“Oww,” is what Harry was screaming just before the mail came.

(Mail drops)

“Freak boy go fetch the mail!” Vernon ‘The big fat prune’ Dursley snapped, at Harry

Harry limps to the door and finds 2 letters addressed to people who never get mail.

_‘Harry J. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_No.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

_Surrey, England’_

And the other letter says:

_‘Rose L. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

_Surrey, England’_

Harry collects the mail, goes back into the kitchen watching his sister get the same treatment as him, being hit with a pan that was just on the stove. Harry nearly cried, but he managed to clear his mind and make it look like he was emotionless, unknowingly doing this by bringing his mind defences up to max.

Harry look into the eyes of 'Uncle' Vernon and puts a thought into his head, he does the same to Petunia and they rush to the master bedroom upstairs with Dudley, not knowing what will happen. Harry opens a channel through his mind, and it reaches his sister and he silently asks, “Are you okay sis?” and unfortunately she replies with, “I think my ribs are broken, but I can’t tell.”

After hearing this, he feels a weird connection for the third time today, with his sister, feelings that he thought he shouldn't have with his sister, his twin. But he still has the feeling. Attraction. So, he kisses her cheek, to make them go down, for the both of them, as they are well aware of what the other is feeling, and not through his mind, but through his soul. So, when this happens, they both accidentally absorb the pure magic around them and use it to heal Rose. Seconds later Rose is healed, and a few more seconds after that you can hear, "Duddiekins... cum... me." and when Harry and Rose heard that they flew into laughter and they didn’t stop after that because they heard moaning at insane volume levels

So, Harry, who only just thinks of this and unknowingly, warms himself and his sister up by using magic to heal both him and his sister, healing their past injuries.

** _Skip to later that day_ **

“Hey sis, there’s an owl outside, and did we even read our letters?” Harry asks Rose

“No, I don’t think we read our letters, and the owls might have come with them, I mean the letters did have the cupboard on them!” Rose replied, “So, we should probably read them!”

Harry and Rose open their letters and when they do they say:

_‘_ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr/Ms. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress’_

Since they were the same they only kept one letter with them, and then got some paper and wrote on it:

_‘Dear Prof. McGonagall_

_We ask that you send someone to help us as we are new to the wizarding world._

_Please send some help._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry and Rose Potter’_

They rolled the paper up, went outside and gave the paper to the owl and it flew off.

** _The next day_ **

Knock Knock

“Boy! Girl! Get the door!” Vernon exclaims **_(Sounds like that is the only thing he can do)_**

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry and Rose say in unison

Harry and Rose open the door. There is a woman at the door who says, “Hello Harry and Rose, I am Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Professor McGonagall!”

“Hello, weren't you the one on the letter? Deputy Headmistress?” Harry asks

“Yes, that’s me” Minerva replies

Harry and Rose then say, “Please get us out of here, its hell!”

Minerva then sees the scars that they have and under her breath curses Dumbledore

"Okay, I'm getting you two away from your relatives. Permanently!" Minerva says, then says, "Pack up your stuff because we are leaving, and leaving quickly."

In unison, Harry and Rose say, “We don’t own anything.”

After hearing this, Minerva rushes them to the knight bus, then takes them to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"First, we are getting you a whole new closet, then we will get you anything else you need but, before that we need to go to Gringotts, to see your inheritance tests" Minerva voiced while taking them into Gringotts

"Hello Mister Teller, may your vaults fill on the gold of your enemies!" Harry and Rose say in unison

“May you become wealthy and your vaults overflow, what may I do for you?” Griphook asks

"I would like an inheritance test for these two please!" Minerva says

“Okay. If you would just follow me, I shall take you to the inheritance offices,” Griphook states

Harry, Rose and Minerva follow Griphook to a room, and when they enter, there is a goblin sitting at the desk

“Hello Griphook, I'll take it from here,” The goblin says, “Now, to do the inheritance test you will want to put 7 drops of blood onto these parchments.”

Harry and Rose grab a knife cut a finger and puts 7 drops of blood onto a parchment each.

Harry’s Inheritance test:

_‘Name: Harry James Potter_

_Blood Type: Half_

_Status: Emancipated_

_Soulmate: Rose Potter (Incomplete); Daphne Greengrass (Incomplete)_

_ Houses _

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hogwarts_

_Lord of Most Ancient Most Noble and Most Royal House of Emrys (Magical Heir of Merlin)_

_Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass_

_Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Heir of one Sirius Black via Godfather Ritual)_

_ Contracts/Agreements _

_Marriage Contract (Life Debt/Soulbond(1 year old(Created by Magic))): Rose Potter_

_Marriage Contract (Betrothed Created by Late Lord Potter(Father – James Fleamont Potter) (Supported by Magic and made into Contract by Magic due to Soulbond): Daphne Greengrass_

_ Abilities/Core/Blocks _

_Core: Blocked: 98% Available: 1%_

_Soul Shard (Scar): Tom Marvelow Riddle (Taking 1% of Core)_

_Twin Bond: Rose Lily Potter_

_Speaker_

_Multi-Animagus_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Elemental Mage_

_Shadow Mage_

_Nature Magic_

_Super Natural Magic_

_Wandless Magic Master_

_Silent Magic Master_

_Eidetic Memory_

_Natural Legilimency Master_

_Natural Occlumency Master_

_Status: All Blocked, except partly Speaker (Parsel Tounge)’_

_And Rose’s test: _

_‘Name: Rose Lily Potter _

_Blood Type: Half _

_Status: Emancipated _

_Soulmate: Harry Potter (Incomplete); Daphne Greengrass (Incomplete) _

_ Houses _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin _

_Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hogwarts _

_Lady of Most Ancient Most Noble and Most Royal House of Emrys (Magical Heiress of Merlin) _

_Heiress of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass_

_Heiress of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Heir of one Sirius Black via Godfather Ritual) _

_ Contracts/Agreements _

_Marriage Contract (Life Debt/Soulbond(1 year old)) (Created by Magic): Harry Potter_

_Marriage Contract (Soulbond) (Created By Magic): Daphne Greengrass_

_ Abilities/Core/Blocks _

_Core: Blocked: 98% Available: 1% _

_Soul Shard (Scar): Tom Marvelow Riddle (Taking 1% of Core) _

_Twin Bond: Harry James Potter_

_Speaker _

_Multi-Animagus _

_Metamorphmagus _

_Elemental Mage _

_ Shadow Mage _

_Nature Magic _

_ Super Natural Magic _

_Wandless Magic Master_

_Silent Magic Master_

_Eidetic Memory _

_Natural Legilimency Master _

_Natural Occlumency Master _

_Status: All Blocked, except partly Speaker (Parsel Tounge)’_

“I’m married to my own sister! Jeez!” Harry randomly exclaims

“We’re WHAT?” Rose Replies


End file.
